1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for determining an unbalanced disc and an optical information storage medium system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of optical information storage medium systems that write/read data in/from a disc-type optical information storage medium have been widely used. The disc-type optical information storage medium may be a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a blu-ray disc (BD). In response to an arbitrary optical information storage medium being installed in an optical information storage medium system, the optical information storage medium system performs a series of initial operations to determine the type of the optical information storage medium, and then the optical information storage medium system determines whether the optical information storage medium is unbalanced. In response to a determination that a disc mounted in the optical information storage medium system is unbalanced, a maximum recording speed or a maximum reproducing speed, which is previously set, is decreased to allow a performance of stable data recording or data reproducing.
However, in response to an unbalanced disc being incorrectly determined to be a normal disc due to an error during a determination operation of the unbalanced disc, the maximum recording speed or the maximum reproducing speed is maintained. Thus, a fatal error may occur during data recording or data reproducing.